


【授翻】【ABO】【Jason中心】But I Feel the Bright Eyes

by thesoleil



Series: Omega Milk [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Tim Drake, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Beta Dick Grayson, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Breastfeeding, Brotherly Love, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, Damian Wayne Is A Pup, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), Families of Choice, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Damian Wayne's Parent, Male Lactation, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse, POV Jason Todd, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Tim Drake, The Good Soldier, Unconventional Families, Vague Mention of a Suicidal Thought
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoleil/pseuds/thesoleil
Summary: 一切都痛得像火燒：身體，心臟和靈魂，但他可以做到的；他可以修復他的死亡所毀壞的部分，以及被他的憤怒不斷打碎的東西。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Omega Milk [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964335
Kudos: 19





	【授翻】【ABO】【Jason中心】But I Feel the Bright Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellegrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Ellegrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/pseuds/Ellegrine). Log in to view. 



杰森·陶德將摩托車停在蝙蝠洞裡然後從車座上跳下來，他筋疲力盡。今晚他的巡邏中沒有碰到任何一名敵人，只是一波又一波不停歇的搶劫、盜竊和襲擊案。他自己就至少在四十名罪犯留了標誌，然後交給警察接手。

無論是轉移陣地還是擺脫困境，他都需要使用多次鉤抓槍，這讓他的肩膀痠痛。明天他肯定會全身痠痛。

“ 唉，或許接下來就在巢裡待上一整天然後什麼都不管，”當他脫下頭罩和多米諾面具並將它們掃進儲物櫃時，他喃喃地說道。 

他的手指令人煩躁地笨拙，但這是可以預料的。即使是他——儘管他如此強壯——也不能像今晚這樣使用雙手和手腕承受自己的所有體重。如果他睡前沒有按摩它們，就會造成嚴重的抽筋情形。

“你還好嗎，小翅膀？” 迪克喊著， _擔心–憂慮_ 穿透了分隔他們的距離。

“我很好，”杰森說著，揮著手把迪克趕走，洗完澡後抓了些衣服在手上。 

他非常感謝他兄弟們的關心，但是他的熱潮快來了，他們的保護慾幾乎要讓他窒息。第一天令人讚嘆，之後的兩天還是很窩心，但現在他覺得很疲憊。他不知道要如何在接下來四天的熱潮前期做到不要在某人表達關心時不朝對方不理智地大吼大叫。

他在更衣室脫下衣服並打開蓮蓬頭時，承認自己發脾氣的部分原因是因為熱潮使他的胸部變得難以忍受地敏感。他的胸部 _很疼_ 。它們又嬌嫩又疼痛，即使上頭並沒有瘀傷。

這將是自他開始哺育他的族群以來，第一次沒有抑制劑的熱潮。好吧，他只餵養了他的兄弟和幼崽。因此，他的身體便假定他已準備好要繁衍下一代，而產奶過度到了一種荒謬的程度。顯然，事實並非如此。

可能有一天會，但該死的可以肯定近期內絕對不會。

杰森不僅對此不感興趣也不想和某人約會，他們好不容易才將這個破碎的族群凝聚起來，根本不敢想像如果他全身上下都是一個奇怪的Alpha的氣味，然後回到族群裡的巢穴時會發生什麼事。 

另外，他很有理由擔心達米安會直接殺死那些不經達米安批准而敢於朝他伸手的族群外的Alpha們。坦白地說，根據提姆和達米安聚在一塊兒竊竊私語策畫陰謀詭計的樣子，提姆很有可能會自願幫達米安掩藏屍體。

杰森不想成為布魯斯·韋恩最小的兩隻幼崽犯下謀殺罪的原因。因為如果他們這麼做了，布魯斯內心裡的某種東西會被毀掉的。儘管有些日子杰森真的對他很生氣，他也不想讓幼崽或他的族群 Alpha變成那樣。

他的胃發出咕嚕叫，使杰森擺脫了思緒。 

“我快變成鳥寶寶了，” 杰森抱怨道，然後沖洗掉一分鐘前抹上去的護髮乳。

通常他會更好地照顧自己。然而，這接近他的熱潮，他很少感到飢餓。他出去了一整天，才意識到自己沒吃過一頓飯。因此，好吧，也許他的兄弟和幼崽對他的需求的專心並不是那麼難以忍受。

“他們只是盡我所能允許的程度努力照顧我。”

杰森沖洗乾淨，然後抓起聞起來有點像布魯斯的略濕的毛巾擦乾自己。當周圍有人看著他的時候他從不會這麼做，但這是他在幼崽時就養成的習慣。被包裹在他的族群 Alpha的氣味裡時讓他感到非常安全又暖和。

儘管杰森知道布魯斯會很榮幸地將在杰森身上留下味道，標示他為他的幼崽，但杰森還沒辦法做到這個。蝙蝠洞裡驕傲地展示著一大堆戰利品，他該如何面對自己那愚蠢的謀殺紀念碑？

_優秀的士兵。_

杰森數不清多少次嘗試和布魯斯提起這個話題，他……他需要知道為什麼。布魯斯為什麼要以那樣方式使他永垂不朽？為什麼布魯斯會展示杰森被謀殺時的衣服，然後貼上標籤，就好像杰森只是個下屬軍官一樣？

痛苦是如此之深刻，以至於即使已經看過很多次了，它仍然還是會讓他屏住呼吸，血液冰涼。

他們不只是如此吧？難道杰森不是布魯斯的幼崽嗎？布魯斯沒有收養他嗎？難道在小丑抓到杰森的時候，他們不是已經討論了很長一段時間，要將杰森的姓氏從陶德更改為成韋恩嗎？

那些都是事實，而他只得到了這個？

這是折磨。

“問他吧，” 杰森告誡自己，自己身上的 _焦慮–猶疑_ 氣味沖鼻欲嘔。“不開口就永遠不會得到答案！”

 _幾個月_ 以來，他一直在對自己說著同樣的話，他仍然無法和布魯斯交談，因為每次要張嘴的時候那些話都會卡在他的喉嚨裡，腦中充滿了負面的想法。如果標牌上寫著的“優秀的士兵”，是因為布魯斯從不認為杰森是他的幼崽呢？如果當時提出的姓氏更改只是為了讓杰森待在布魯斯的掌控之下，像羅賓屬於蝙蝠俠一樣，該怎麼辦？

而且，最糟糕的是，在黑暗的夜晚，童年帶來的不安全感正歌唱得最響亮的時候，某種想法都會悄悄溜進他的腦袋：布魯斯沒有從小丑手上救下他，是不是因為他根本不想這麼做？

這很荒謬，完全是荒謬至極的。他很清楚，他不是那種人，他的 ~~爸爸~~ 族群Alpha，布魯斯，不會是那樣的人。但是恐懼從來就不是理性的，對恐懼的回應也不會是理性的。

他的肚子咕嚕叫得更大聲了。

“好啦！從一開始就聽見了。”杰森說著，快速用毛巾擦乾了頭髮，然後把毛巾扔進籃子。

他拉上舒適又破舊的平角褲，襪子和睡衣，他已經在家了所以別想叫他穿上襯衫。沒有壓力施加在脹痛的胸部上，非常顯著地減輕了疼痛感，而且不打一架他是不會放棄現在舒適的感受的。不是說他希望來一場比試。如果他決定要餵養他的族群成員，那他們都不會對獲得奶水的容易程度發表意見的。

毫無疑問，他會的，隨著產乳量的增加，過去三天以來他一直在讓他們喝更多的奶，即使只有一小會兒也能減輕疼痛，之後他可以享受短暫的緩刑時間。

當杰森從更衣室走回洞穴時，奶水已經從他的乳頭滴落下來，他太累了，甚至沒力氣為此感到尷尬。 

“母親？” 達米安叫他。

杰森本能地轉身面對他的幼崽，結果正好面對提姆叫著“抓住，杰森！”朝他扔來的格蘭諾拉麥片餅，它飛過他的肩膀，沿著地面打滑，彈到洞穴的牆壁上，正好落在了裝著杰森羅賓制服的玻璃櫃背面。

因為 _當然_ 會是如此。

現在這就是會發生在他生活裡的事情。好吧，今天，隨便啦，他可以應付的，他是個大男孩了，有著所有可以面對人生的一切。僅僅因為他從未沒有那麼靠近過那座紀念他的謀殺的愚蠢神龕，不代表著他物理意義上無法接近。

“德雷克，你瞄準的地方太惡毒了！” 達米安厲聲道，像貓的毛被逆著摸一樣狂躁不安。

“不是我的錯，是你讓他分心了！我是要給他吃東西！” 提姆回答，語氣刺耳而冷漠。

杰森將臉埋在手中，他現在沒有力氣，就是沒有。為了保持頭腦清醒和情緒穩定需要付出太多的精力，現在他只想像小時候一樣爬上布魯斯的床，假裝外面的世界不存在然後安心睡去，知道沒有什麼能碰觸或傷害他。

他想要 _他的父親——優秀的士兵_ ——而不是一個指揮官。

“我來拿，傑伊。你要不要找個地方坐下？” 迪克說。

“我可以自己拿！” 杰森啐道，渾身滲出 _我–受–夠了–這–一切_ 的氣味。

晚些時候，有可能明天，甚至可能是五分鐘之後，他都對自己的刺耳語氣後悔不已，在痛苦情緒的瘴氣中譴責自己，因為他讓所有人都聞起來傷心又自責。但是現在，他最需要的只是存活過下一分鐘。

杰森積累了勇氣和決心，然後走向了不朽的羅賓制服紀念櫃，這不會傷害他的， ~~它已經傷害過他了~~ 。他不是膽小鬼。

他抓起地上提姆扔給他的格蘭諾拉麥片棒，站起身時卻僵住了，幾乎吞下了自己的舌頭。他……他從來沒有走到紀念櫃的背面，實際上他盡了最大努力和它保持十英尺的距離，所以毫無疑問地錯過了這個。這是理所當然的

但——

“母親，怎麼了？”

“杰森，你還好嗎？”

“小翅膀！那是什麼？”

杰森緊緊地抱住自己，奶水噴濺在地板上，他彎腰蜷縮起來，像犯罪巷裡的流浪者一樣顫抖如風中落葉。 

“我——”杰森的眼睛幾乎和他的胸部一樣疼痛，淚水奪眶而出。

迪克第一個到達他的身邊，把杰森放在他的大腿上，從頭到腳將他摸了一遍，像杰森在巡邏時受傷並設法隱藏了傷勢一樣。“告訴我發生了什麼事！”

“也許他的熱潮來早了？他剛擺脫抑制劑，這可能會導致一些副作用。他有什麼症狀？發燒了嗎？是——”提姆詢問，手指在鍵盤上奔馳，彷彿他可以透過純意志力迫使它為他提供答案和解決方案， _無奈–急切_ 的味道籠罩了他周圍的空氣。

達米安顫抖著手輕輕撫摸著杰森的頭髮，他的氣味被隱藏起來，處於危險或恐懼中他就會運用在聯盟所學。“媽媽，你不肯告訴我們是什麼在困擾你嗎？”

杰森在淚水中眨動眼睛，眼前一片模糊，但仍然遮擋不了那裡的一切。從玻璃展示櫃的背面，可以看到他厭惡的標牌的背後，有一張杰森坐在布魯斯的左肩上的照片，他拿著棉花糖，俯身向布魯斯餵了一塊，臉上掛著巨大的露齒微笑，相片上頭寫著“我珍貴的幼崽”。

他早就應該——“我早——早該開口——問的。” 杰森抽泣著，迪克收緊了擁抱，而達米安拍撫著他。

布魯斯當然不會讓任何人看到他剖開的內心，他當然會把真相藏在面具後面，而杰森究竟在幹什麼，僅憑眼前所見在尋找真相？ 

_蝙蝠俠_ 不是他的父親也不是他的族群Alpha。 

_布魯斯_ 才是。

“你說你早應該問誰，杰森？” 提姆問，手指靜止在鍵盤上。

杰森必須糾正這一切。他……該死，他對布魯斯很生氣，因為迪克說布魯斯使救活了小丑而不是殺了他，以至於他沒辦法回頭去看然後發現它的真正含義。 

他們都知道迪克充滿熱情，而他的保護慾可能會導致暴力，布魯斯救活了小丑不是希望那混蛋活著，他這樣做是為了不讓迪克一旦從狂暴中清醒後必須背負著殺了某人的認知活下去。 

至於布魯斯他自身，如果他曾經打算殺死小丑並真的成功了……他可能也會落得差不多的下場。 

杰森想要小丑死，比世上他想要的幾乎其他的一切都要渴望，但是他對此的渴望永遠不會超越讓迪克快樂又不染鮮血，布魯斯 _活著_ 而不是躺平在自己一手創造的墳墓裡的願望。

“爸——爸爸在哪？” 杰森問，擦去臉上的眼淚。

他覺得自己很愚蠢，布魯斯訓練他們成為偵探，而他讓憤怒和失望蒙蔽了自己。布魯斯是世界上最聰明的白痴，他還是幼崽的時候就在帝王戲院外學到他所愛的人不會留在他身邊。

然後迪克離開了。

然後杰森 _死去了 <ㄥem>。_

_布魯斯當然會跟他保持距離，這個自我犧牲的混蛋可能害怕如果試圖靠得更近一些，杰森就會對他尖叫並再次離去，而這次也許是永遠的，這樣一來，布魯斯的其他幼崽便會同時失去他們的族群Omega和兄弟。_

_因此，這個混蛋受虐狂沉默地受苦著，感到被忽視，甚至沒有一丁點抱怨，好像他活該被如此對待似的。_

_在杰森的問題之後，達米安打破了震驚中覆蓋住洞穴的沉默：“父親今晚沒有夜巡。”_

_“因為我要回到蝙蝠洞來，”杰森說，知道這是事實。_

_“是的。”提姆肯定。_

_杰森擺脫了迪克和達米安，衝過整個洞穴，朝通往莊園的樓梯而去，他一次邁上兩三個台階，不理會身後的騷動和兄弟們追逐的聲音。_

_他 _必須要_ 修正這個。他 _將會_ 修正這個。_

_杰森可能不再是羅賓了，但如果需要的話，他就會創造出屬於自己的魔法。他復活了，他從自己的棺材和墳墓中掙脫出來。_

_他可以—— _他將要_ ——糾正這一切。_

_“傑伊，怎麼了——？”_

_杰森開始提速，在硬木地板上打滑，撞到了一個基座，讓明朝的花瓶飛向空中；杰森幾乎沒能及時抓住它，他把它放下然後再次奔跑。_

_自杰森返回哥譚以來，他和布魯斯花了太多時間在互相誤解上。_

_現在該停止了。_

_杰森撞上布魯斯的臥室門，幾乎弄斷了鼻子。奶水從他身上被擠壓出來時，他的胸口好似在燃燒，這疼得厲害以至於他痛叫出聲。_

_“母親！”_

_他轉動門把將門打開，甚至在進入布魯斯的個人巢穴之前都沒有停頓，布魯斯在收養杰森的那天就承諾過，杰森將一直受到歡迎，而由於布魯斯從未撤銷過該許可，因此杰森會把它利用個徹徹底底。_

_布魯斯坐在床側，停在站起身的一半，被子扔在一邊，他臉上露出了驚呆的表情，說道，“杰伊？” 他看見杰森的臉頰上的淚痕，瞇起眼睛，就好像被眼前所見冒犯了，“怎麼——？”_

_杰森張開雙臂，和他還是一支小小幼崽時所做的一樣蹦進布魯斯懷裡，布魯斯本能地抱住杰森，眼睛前所未見地睜大著，他們在床墊上翻滾，在成年杰森急速俯衝的力量下彈來彈去。_

_杰森認出布魯斯的羽絨被和枕頭套是用他和他兄弟的T恤製成的時候，淚水流得更加洶湧了。布魯斯一直……布魯斯睡覺時一直都是孤零零的，蜷在他心愛的幼崽們的紀念物裡，而杰森一直以為他是個無情的混蛋，甚至不在乎杰森的死亡。_

_“ _發生了什麼_ ？” 布魯斯命令道，聲音滿溢著Alpha的力量，惡狠狠地咬著每個單詞，讓他們聽起好像組成了單獨的句子。_

_不知道，”迪克立刻回答，聽起來氣喘吁吁，“他突然——”_

_“一聽到我們告訴他你在哪裡就衝上來了。” 提姆匆匆結束，轉動腳踝，可能在衝過莊園的瘋狂奔跑中扭到了。_

_布魯斯伸出的手充滿太多試探，猶豫不決地撫摸著他的頭髮和後背，好像他不確定自己是不是被歡迎貨允許安慰自己的幼崽。_

__這_ 是壓垮大廈的最後一根稻草。_

_“我很——很抱歉，爸爸！對不起。我很——對不起！我從來——從來不想離開你——你的！” 杰森抽泣著。_

_一切都痛得像火燒：身體，心臟和靈魂，但他可以做到的；他可以修復他的死亡所毀壞的部分，以及被他的憤怒不斷打碎的東西。_

_“傑伊，”布魯斯嘴唇上落下最輕柔的低語。_

_杰森把頭頂抵在布魯斯的下巴底部，在那兒摩擦著，逆向操作父母用氣味標記幼崽的方式，布魯斯屏住呼吸，渾身僵住。杰森一直摩擦著，直到他確定自己聞起來像布魯斯的幼崽，直到那種保護又愛惜的味道像防彈的披風一樣纏繞在他身上，將世上的危險隔離在外。_

_當布魯斯開口時，聲音裡帶又一絲絲微小的顫抖，彷彿在等待杰森咬掉他的頭，“pup？”_

_杰森向後傾身，透過淚水微笑著，知道布魯斯會原諒他，無懈可擊的滿足感淹沒了整個房間。_

_“我愛你，爸爸。”_

_門口傳來三聲難以辨別的被嗆住的聲音，迅速被窒息了，布魯斯眨了眨眼，雙臂收緊將他拉了過來，肩膀顫動著，他臉埋在杰森的胸口崩潰了。如果滴落在他的皮膚上是鹹的眼淚而不是甜的乳汁，他永遠也不會把這秘密洩漏出去。_

_他甚至沒有在思考，捧起了布魯斯的臉頰，將布魯斯的嘴唇引導到他的左乳。杰森可以復原韋恩族群連結上的裂痕，他可以修好這個，他 _可以的_ ！_

_布魯斯含住了杰森的乳頭，當第一滴奶水碰到他的舌頭，迪克、提姆和達米安嗚咽著在門口雙膝落地，因為這一簡單的動作使杰森和他父親的連結二度重構，比鑽石更堅硬也更燦亮，並且通過族群Alpha和族群Omega之間幾乎牢不可破的粘合，同時增強了所有的族群連結。_

_當布魯斯在他胸口埋頭吸吮時，杰森招呼他的兄弟們加入他們的行列，壓倒性的——幾乎是令人畏懼的——愛和保護閃電般飛掠過他們的連結。_

_“我要喝——”_

_“崽子滾開，有我在就別想。”_

_他們像個族群一樣蜷縮一塊兒的時候，提姆擊敗達米安，叼住了杰森另一邊的乳頭，杰森舒服地發出呼嚕。_

_他愛的人們都安然無恙。_

_他們是韋恩族群，而且——他們團結在一起——就是無敵的。_


End file.
